call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pistols
The Pistols are a category of weapons in Call of Robloxia 5, and are the only ones to be classified as secondaries. These pistols have high damage at close range, matching the likes of the M1 Thompson and G43/SVT-40, but the damage drops rapidly into a 5-hit kill at long range (4-hit kill with M1911 and .357 Magnum). They also have the tightest hipfire spread in the game. Like the Bolt-Action Rifles and their Sniper Scopes, the pistols have their own class exclusive attachment; Dual (discussed more in-depth on the article of the same name). Weapons * M1911 * P38 * Nambu * TT-33 * .357 Magnum * Luger * Mauser C96 Tactics The M1911 is the second highest damaging gun in this class. Give it Stopping Power, and it will already have a longer 2-hit kill range than the standard 357. However, the M1911 has a 7-round magazine, and will require more accuracy to secure a kill than any other pistol (besides the 357). Despite having the highest DPS when dual wielded, it is unrecommended, as the other pistols when dual wielded already have ridiculously high DPS, and 2 more bullets in between. The P38, Nambu, TT-33, and Luger are all essentially identical, with little stat difference. It is up to you to decide which pistol you like most. That being said, it is best to use them dual wielded, as the DPS is ridiculously high, and is very likely to kill someone (sometimes, double kills are easily procured!). The .357 Magnum, despite being the most powerful pistol, is a 3-4 hit kill most of the time, as its advertised 2-hit kill does not extend beyond the reach of the Bayonet. However, with Stopping Power, your 2-hit kill range is greatly increased, and will 3-hit kill at extreme ranges (best used with the Telescopic Sight for a pocket sniper). Last but not least, the Mauser C96 has the highest capacity of all the pistols, at 10 rounds. However, it is very weak, and has the longest reloads in the category, meaning that it is very reliant on Stopping Power and Sleight of Hand (which are inconveniently in the same tier). Unless you are using either perk, the C96 is a highly unrecommended sidearm. You are much better off with the other pistols. Notes * They have the tightest hipfire spread in the game, which complements the Dual attachment very well. * The P38, Nambu, TT-33, and Luger pistols have the same damage model as the MP18, Type 100, M3 Grease Gun, and M1 Thompson. * With Dual, the P38, Nambu, TT-33, and Luger pistols all have the highest capacity in-game for semi-automatics, each having one more bullet in between than the M1 Carbine. * With how duals where scripted in the Current version, Duals have a number of glitches, including: Spanning outside of the map, getting a pistol lodged into a weapon if you switch for a weapon and you're trading dual pistols, causing you to fly out of the map, and just plain messing up your view of the game when you spawn. Gallery 357 Magnum.png M1911.png Mauser C96.png Luger.jpg Nambu.jpg P38.jpg TT-33.jpg